


between the lines

by amfoteracid



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfoteracid/pseuds/amfoteracid
Summary: Insomnia dan mimpi buruk. Minho dan Dahyun. Pukul satu lewat tengah malam.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Kids dan Twice adalah dua grup yang berasal dari Korea Selatan dan bernaung di bawah JYP Entertainment. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari tulisan ini.

 

**)

 

Suara jemari yang beradu dengan balok-balok huruf pada _keyboard_ komputer seolah menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan di apartemennya saat ini. Bahkan televisi yang biasa dinyalakan untuk sekadar memberikan nyawa, kali ini justru dimatikan karena Lee Minho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan tugas perkuliahannya. Menulis tidak pernah sesulit ini untuk Minho, _ayolah_ , anak laki-laki itu jelas punya alasan khusus mengapa dia memilih jurusan penulisan kreatif.

 

Menulis adalah salah satu cara untuknya menyuarakan pemikiran, ada deretan kalimat dalam otaknya yang jika tidak ditulis akan membuat anak laki-laki itu.. _tertekan_. Tertekan dalam artian dia bakal terjaga selama berjam-jam di tempat tidur sekeras apapun dia memaksa memejamkan mata. Derasnya arus pemikiran itu tidak akan pernah berhenti, membuat Minho terkadang harus terjaga semalam suntuk di depan layar komputer dan kemudian pergi ke kampus dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata.

 

Minho juga mengurus sebuah _blog_ yang berisi tentang apapun; tips bagaimana mengeringkan sepatu di musim hujan, tips bagaimana menjaga agar sayuran tetap segar, ulasan tentang album sebuah grup musik yang baru saja rilis, kutipan dari beberapa buku yang baru saja dibacanya, sampai terkadang dia juga menyuarakan tentang pendapatnya mengenai suatu masalah yang tengah panas dibicarakan.

 

Lee Minho yang itu akan dengan mudah merangkai kata demi kata untuk menjadi sebuah kalimat, kemudian menjadi sebuah paragraf utuh dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah artikel yang tak kurang dari lima paragraf panjangnya. Lee Minho yang itu tidak akan berulang kali menghapus tulisannya sampai dia yakin kalau tombol hapus di _keyboard_ bisa meminta ampun atas perbuatannya. Lee Minho yang itu.. jelas akan mudah menuliskan semua yang ada di dalam pemikirannya saat itu juga dan kembali tidur nyenyak kemudian.

 

Sampai dia mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

 

_Sekali._

  

_Dua kali._

 

Kemudian layar ponselnya menyala, memunculkan _pop-up_ sebuah _chat_ dari nama yang familiar, serta sebuah kerutan di dahi ketika menyadari bahwa ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

 

Buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya yang nyamanㅡtapi punggungnya sakit, _ah_ , mungkin dia sudah harus benar-benar istirahat. Justru ketika anak laki-laki itu membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan sosok familiar yang juga tadi mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat, dia tertegun.

 

"Minho.." Suaranya parau ketika memanggil namanya, bukti bahwa anak perempuan di hadapannya itu baru sajaㅡ _atau mungkin masih_ ㅡmenangis. Ada garis-garis samar bekas air mata yang memenuhi pipinya dan Minho tak punya pilihan selain menarik anak perempuan itu masuk dan membiarkannya menginvasi apartemen kecil milik Minho.

 

Masih tak bersuara, Minho juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain mendudukkan si anak perempuan ke sofa ruang tamu. Dia berjongkok di depan si anak perempuan, memeluk kedua lututnya, terus menatap entitas yang juga masih tidak bersuara itu. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" Dia mencoba mengingat apakah kulkasnya berisi bahan pangan alih-alih air mineral saja. Anak perempuan itu masih terdiam dan justru menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

 

"Kau butuh makan kalau begitu." Minho beranjak berjalan menuju dapur untuk memastikan apakah kulkasnya benar-benar bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini. "Atau kau mau cokelat hangat?" Karena dia juga tidak mungkin memberikan kola maupun alkohol di saat seperti ini, hanya bukan pilihan yang tepat.

 

Masih tanpa jawaban, Minho melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan sosok itu masih duduk termenung di sofanya. Anak laki-laki Lee itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan kembali ke ruang tamu, mungkin cokelat hangat juga bukan sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Dia mengisi spasi kosong yang ada tepat di samping si anak perempuan, berusaha meminta atensi dan memberi tahu bahwa dia ada di sini bersamanya.

 

"Dahyun." Namanya Kim Dahyun dan Minho mengenalnya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar. "Kim Dahyun." Seolah takdir memang dibuat untuk mereka, tahun-tahun berikutnya Dahyun dan Minho adalah dua sosok yang tidak dapat dipisahkan begitu saja. Mereka memilih melanjutkan ke SMP dan SMA yang sama, bahkan universitas yang sama meski harus terpisah jurusan. Jika Minho mengambil penulisan kreatif, maka Dahyun mengambil perfilman.

 

"Kim Dahyun." Minho masih berusaha mencari perhatian yang mungkin akan berakhir sia-sia. "Dahyun.." Dia beringsut mendekat, mencoba menyelipkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah temannya itu ke belakang telinga. Anak perempuan itu masih terisak pelan dan kedua bahunya masih bergetar. Minho tidak tahu apakah yang baru saja terjadi pada sang teman dan mungkin tidak akan bertanya karena rasanya pasti berat.

 

"Aku boleh memelukmu?" Suaranya lirih, sampai Minho yakin jika mereka tak sedekat ini dia bakal melewatkan ucapan Kim Dahyun barusan. Tak perlu mengulang permintaan, Minho mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh anak perempuan yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, atau yang dia harap begitu. Entahlah, Minho hanya memakai sebuah sweater dan di luar dia yakin suhu udara juga dingin?

 

Apapun itu, tepat ketika Dahyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher si anak laki-laki, anak perempuan itu mulai menangis. Detak jantungnya cepat dan deru napasnya tak beraturan, Minho yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali mengelus kepala dan punggung sang teman. Memberikan afeksi sebisa mungkin.

 

"Kalau kau mau cerita, aku siap mendengarkan."

 

_Seperti yang sudah-sudah._

 

Meski kemudian kalimat itu seolah menjadi kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Minho selama kurang lebih lima belas menit berikutnya. Dahyun masih tetap menangis di dalam pelukan dan Minho juga tetap diam seolah memberikan anak perempuan itu waktunya sendiri. Perangai Kim Dahyun sehari-hari jelas berbeda dengan apa yang disaksikannya saat ini, meski bukan berarti ini adalah kali pertama Minho melihat anak perempuan itu jatuh berhamburan seperti sekarang.

 

Mungkin juga ada orang lain yang tahu, tapi Minho yakin kalau dia tetap jadi orang pertama yang tahu tentang semua hal yang dialami Dahyun. Memori tentang kala pertama mendapati si anak perempuan itu terisak sendirian di rak terdalam perpustakaan sekolah mereka, memori tentang kala pertama Kim Dahyun terbaring di kasur rumah sakit setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal, memori tentang kala pertama.. Minho menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu-menahu soal beban yang ditanggung oleh temannya tersebut.

 

Semua tumpah-ruah memenuhi isi kepalanya, membuat paru-parunya sesak dan matanya mulai berair. Tidak, _jangan_ , dia harus kuat untuk Dahyun. Lee Minho harus kuat bertahan untuk Kim Dahyun apapun yang terjadi. Dahyun membutuhkannya saat ini dan Minho tidak ingin kehilangannya.

 

“Minho.” Dahyun menarik diri dari pelukannya, menggantikan rasa hangat yang sudah membuatnya terbiasa dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk. “Ku-kupikir aku.. aku tidak akan melewa-melewati malam ini.” Sosok di hadapannya itu tampak kabur karena pandangannya terhalang air mata, buru-buru menggunakan ujung lengan sweater untuk menghapus air matanya. Tidak peduli jika Dahyun menyadari tindakannya tersebut. “Sebelum kemari aku,” Suaranya tercekat dan anak perempuan itu mengambil napas pendek-pendek. “Aku di jembatan.”

 

_Astaga._

 

Lee Minho tidak pernah menyukai ketinggian, begitu juga dengan Kim Dahyun.

 

“Aku berdiri di pagar pembatas,” Dahyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mungkin mencari keberadaan Sooni dan Doongiㅡdua kucing yang menjadi peliharaan Minho. “Pemandangannya.. bagus, mungkin cocok untuk latar salah satu filmku nanti.” Anak perempuan itu tertawa pelan, hampir tanpa emosi dan kemudian menatap Minho lurus.

 

“Lalu aku melihat ke bawah.”

 

“Dahyun..”

 

“Rasanya seperti,” Minho merasakan ujung jemarinya bertemu dengan ujung jemari Dahyun, perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai menggenggamnya. Tangannya yang bebas mencoba untuk kembali merapikan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Dahyun. “Entahlah, bisa saja aku sekarang tidak di tempat ini dan besok pagi aku ada di berita utama koran lokal.”

 

Minho seharusnya bisa melihat jelas kesedihan di mata anak perempuan itu, harusnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Dahyun gemetaran di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi mengapa yang dirasakan anak laki-laki itu justru sebuah kehampaan, sebuah kekosongan seolah baru saja ada batu besar dari luar angkasa yang menghantam dirinya dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar tak kasat mata. Tidak ada kata yang tertukar di antara mereka selama beberapa menit berikutnya, hanya ada hela napas dan sisa-sisa tangis yang mulai mereda.

 

“Kenapa kamu pergi ke jembatan?” Minho kembali memulai percakapan, melirik sekilas ke arah Sooni yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat kakinya. “Hei, Sooni, lihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?” Mengelus puncak kepala kucingnya itu sambil merujuk ke anak perempuan yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis.

 

Sooni menguap lalu pergi begitu saja dan Minho kembali pada pertanyaannya yang masih belum terjawab.

 

“Ini soal kakakmu lagi?” Di dunia ini Dahyun hanya hidup bersama kakaknya. “Ada apa?”

 

“Tidak, ini tentang diriku. Ini tentang mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selalu aku alami. Bukan tentang kakakku.”

 

“Kalau begitu ini tentang kedua orang tuamu.” Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan Minho, tapi dia bisa melihat Dahyun menganggukkan kepalanya. “Kau bisa selalu bercerita padaku, kapanpun, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.”

 

“Itu alasan mengapa aku ke tempatmu malam-malam begini.”

 

“Ini sudah pagi,” Minho mendesah kesal. “dan dengan pakaian setipis itu aku yakin besok kau akan sakit.”

 

“Aku juga yakin kalau kau akan merawatku.” Suara tawa parau Kim Dahyun memenuhi ruangan, tidak terlalu keras karena memang di sekitar mereka tidak ada lagi suara lain. Termasuk ketika Minho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bergerak menjauhi Dahyun. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

 

Dia berpikir, tentang banyak hal. Ada belasan atau bahkan puluhan suara yang saat ini bergantian berbicara di dalam kepalanya. Saling sahut-menyahut seolah mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah diskusi forum dan berakhir mendebat pernyataan satu sama lain. Minho pikir harusnya sekarang dia kembali ke depan komputernya, mencurahkan apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi ada urgensi yang tidak bisa disepelekan.

 

Urgensi itu adalah sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya ragu, seolah ingin beringsut menghapus jarak di antara keduanya atau tetap duduk di posisi yang sama. Sudut kedua bibirnya naik sedikit, “Ayo kubuatkan ramen.” Dengan itu Minho menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Dahyun untuk membuatnya beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman.

 

 

 

“Jangan protes, beruntung aku masih punya stok makanan.”

 

 

**_.tbc._ **


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (trigger warning: panic attack, suicidal thought, an open ending)

**)

 

Kemampuan memasaknya jelas tidak bisa dibilang mumpuni, mengingat fakta bahwa anak laki-laki itu lebih sering memesan makanan cepat saji atau membeli sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutnya di swalayan terdekat. Sesuatu yang praktis memang cocok untuk hidupnya yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tapi kali ini dia justru berada di dapur, bahkan sebelumnya justru menawarkan diri untuk memasak sesuatu. Satu porsi ramen tidak akan membuat terlalu membuat masalah berarti dan membuang banyak waktu, lagipula ini hanya seporsi ramen.

 

Orang macam apa yang tidak bisa masak ramen di Korea Selatan.

 

Fakta bahwa kini sosok Lee Minho tengah berkutat di dapur tentu akan mengejutkan siapapun yang dekat dengannya, berpikir seperti itu seolah dia punya puluhan teman dekat.

 

"Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya." Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia sibuk berurusan dengan kompor dan bumbu instan ramen, akhirnya perjuangannya selesai juga. "Setidaknya ini masih terlihat dapat dikonsumsi." Menyajikan seporsi ramen di hadapan Kim Dahyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termangu, sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan ringan yang diberikan Minho.

 

Kapan terakhir kali mereka pergi bersama makan es krim? Kapan terakhir kali Dahyun naik sepeda? Kapan terakhir kali Minho mengajaknya ke taman bermain? Semua jawabannya sama, _sudah lama sekali_. Keduanya kekurangan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama, bagaimana bisa Minho menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain jika dirinya sendiri memang sengaja mengunci pintu apartemen rapat-rapat. Memutus kontak dari luar dan mengisolasi dirinya sendiriㅡatau tidak, entahlah, mungkin di dalam pikirannya begitu tapi kenyataannya tadi dia tetap membukakan pintu untuk Dahyun.

 

_Tidak, tidak, Kim Dahyun merupakan sebuah pengecualian dalam hidup Lee Minho._

 

"Kau tidak makan?" Dahyun yang kini sudah tidak lagi terisak menarik mangkuk mie mendekat ke arahnya, asap dari mangkuk itu masih menguar dan mungkin akan memberikan aroma yang cukup menggoda. Tapi Minho sama sekali tidak lapar, mungkin ini berkaitan dengan suara-suara dan derasnya laju pikiran di dalam otak anak laki-laki itu, dia bisa tidak merasa lapar untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi dia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dahyun, menyuruhnya untuk cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

 

"Terima kasih."

 

Merekaㅡlebih tepatnya Dahyunㅡmakan dalam diam, pun Minho tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang paling sederhana sekalipun. Dalam diamnya dia kembali berpikir, kembali mendengarkan suara-suara di dalam kepalanya meski tidak satu pun tampak terdengar paling dominan. Semuanya hanya berbisik, sesekali berguman, membuat Minho merasa mungkin akhirnya suara-suara itu pergi untuk sementara.

 

Mungkin akan kembali dalam beberapa jam, entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin sesuatu dalam hidup Minho saat ini. Bahkan ketika hal tersebut sudah merupakan adalah sesuatu yang pasti, sesuatu yang nyata dan sesuatu yang dia bisa rasakan kehadirannyaㅡMinho hanya merasa bahwa eksistensi Kim Dahyun di seberang sana justru membuat sebuah perasaan hampa bersarang di dalam benaknya. Ada sesuatu yang mendadak hilang dan Minho tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, bahkan ketika dia hanya diam memperhatikan Dahyun makan.

 

Apa? Apa yang hilang? Apa yang seolah sudah disedot dari dalam tubuhnya, hingga kini anak laki-laki itu justru merasa hampa?

 

Suara sendok serta sumpit yang beradu dengan meja makan membuat Minho sadar dari lamunan singkatnya barusan. Mendapati bahwa Dahyun sudah selesai makan. "Kupikir harusnya aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang hangat." Minho menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air mineral, dia juga tidak mengetahui sudah sejak kapan ada gelas berisi air mineral di genggaman tangannya tadi.

 

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Anak perempuan itu tersenyum setelah menenggak setengah isi gelasnya. Meninggalkan embun tipis pada bagian gelas yang masih tersisa, fakta bahwa air yang diberikannya barusan adalah air dari dalam lemari pendingin. Mengapa dia tidak ingat sama sekali soal kejadian ini? "Aku sudah cukup berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku malam-malam begini."

 

"Aku akan selalu menerimamu." Minho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, padangannya lurus menatap sosok anak perempuan dengan paras sayu dan kelelahan. "Jadi sekarang apakah kau sudah siap untuk menceritakan sesuatu?" Dia bertanya pelan, seolah jika ada sesuatu yang salah dalam kalimatnya dia bakal jatuh ke jurang tak berdasar.

 

"Mungkin?"

 

"Aku tidak akan memaksa."

 

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita."

 

Minho menegakkan punggung dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya di kursi ruang makan. Dahyun tampak menatap sesuatu yang ada di balik Minho, tatapannya lurus dan seolah tak bernyawa. Anak laki-laki itu menghela napas dan Dahyun kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya.

 

"Kita pernah membuat janji," Anak perempuan itu menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah Minho, tidak balas menatap dia justru hanya melihat mangkuk yang sudah kosong. "Ketika aku sudah menjadi seorang sutradara sebuah film, maka.."

 

"Aku akan jadi penulis naskahnya."

 

"Benar. Maka kau, Lee Minho, akan menjadi penulis naskah paling hebat untuk filmku nanti." Dahyun mengulas sebuah senyum yang sudah dirindukannya hadir sejak beberapa saat lalu. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak.. bisa melanjutkan mimpi itu bersamamu. Pada titik ini aku merasa bahwa semua akan sia-sia. Aku melihat bagaimana semua orang berjalan maju sedangkan aku sendiri diam di tempat," anak perempuan itu menghela napas pendek. "Atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, aku mungkin justru mundur."

 

"Tidak." Minho menggeleng. "Kau tidak seperti itu, tolong jangan pernah berpikir begitu." Suaranya lirih, seolah Minho sendiri berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau kalimatnya barusan masuk akal.

 

"Akhir-akhir ini semua terasa begitu berat, aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi mendadak aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku."

 

Orang tua Kim Dahyun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat hampir sepuluh tahun lalu, keluarga kecil mereka seharusnya menikmati liburan di Pulau Jeju pada sebuah musim panas. Penerbangan yang padat justru membuat Dahyun dan kakak laki-lakinya harus terpisah pesawat dengan kedua orang tuanya, entah beruntung atau malah sial karena kabar yang akan memenuhi layar televisi adalah sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dimana kedua orang tua Dahyun berada.

 

Dalam sekejap, rencana liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk serta meninggalkan trauma pada diri Kim Dahyun.

 

Minho tentu menyadari perubahan sikap sang teman, bodoh jika dia bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Nyatanya Minho tetap peduli dan meskipun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Minho selalu menyediakan tempat untuk Dahyun bercerita.

 

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk pergi ke jembatan, bahkan memanjat pagar pembatasnya, malam-malam begini Kim Dahyun." Lee Minho balas menatap Dahyun yang masih terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnyaㅡ"

 

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Si anak perempuan menyela kalimatnya. "Timku memutuskan untuk memulai syuting di jembatan itu minggu depan. Tugas akhir kami bertema sesuatu tentang kota ini atau entahlah."

 

"Tetap bukan alasan yang tepat, kau tahu itu." Minho kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Kau bisa memintaku untuk menemanimu, setidaknya aku bakal selalu ada kalau terjadi apa-apa."

 

_Tertawa_. Kim Dahyun tertawa.

 

"Kami akan mulai kegiatan dengan jembatan itu, kemudian disusul dengan tempat-tempat lain yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian." Masih dengan suara yang sama. "Aku benci mereka semua."

 

"Kau boleh meluapkan semua perasaanmu, hanya ada aku di tempat ini."

 

"Benar."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Tidak."

 

Mereka kembali dalam diamnya masing-masing, seolah terjebak dalam pikiran sendiri. Dahyun yang beberapa puluh menit lalu datang dengan kedua bahu bergetar dan mata sembab, kini sudah perlahan kembali seperti Dahyun yang kebanyakan orang tahu. Perubahan seperti itu yang terkadang membuat Minho takjub.

 

Bagaimana bisa?

 

Minho sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mencari tahu, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak boleh dilewati. Ada batas-batas samar yang membuatnya sadar diri untuk menjaga jarak, dalam beberapa kasus Minho juga tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengusik hal-hal tertentu tentang dirinya. Mungkin hal itu juga berlaku pada diri Kim Dahyun.

 

“Minho,” suara Dahyun terdengar cukup lirih, seolah menyatu dengan keheningan yang menggantung di atas mereka. “Besok pagi, pukul delapan, kau bisa menemaniku pergi ke jembatan?”

 

Lee Minho yang dulu akan jelas langsung mengiyakan semua permintaan Kim Dahyun, toh permintaan anak perempuan itu kali ini hanya sekadar menemani. Tidak sulit dan tidak merugikannya. Tapi kenapa dia sekarang justru meragu?

 

“Apa kau sudah ada janji lain?”

 

“Tidak.” Jadwalnya kosong. “Aku bisa menemanimu seharian penuh.” Beberapa menit yang lalu Minho sendiri yang berjanji jika dia bisa menemani Dahyun, beberapa menit yang lalu kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa ada beban yang menggantung. Tapi kenapa dia sekarang justru.. _takut_? Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hati, seolah janji sederhana itu bakal sulit sekali untuk ditepati.

 

Anak laki-laki itu menghela napas lebih panjang, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai jemari Dahyun di seberang sana. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik sedikit, mencoba memunculkan sebuah senyum untuk Dahyunㅡatau untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa menepati janji yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ketika Dahyun membalas genggaman tangannya, justru ada bagian dari diri anak laki-laki itu yang berhamburan.

 

_Dia tidak bisa_.

 

_Lee Minho tidak bisa_.

 

Kala kedua matanya menangkap sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajah anak perempuan di seberangnya, sekali lagi, dia memilih bungkam dan menelan segumpal perasaan pahit di pangkal kerongkongannya. Kenyataan bahwa dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat semua bisa berubah begitu cepat, membuatnya takut akan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di masa depan. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya dia mengecewakan Kim Dahyun? Bagaimana jika.. dia tidak bisa membuat Kim Dahyun tersenyum kembali?

 

“Aku akan pulang.”

 

“Ah, kau bisa menginap jika mau,” Minho bisa tidur di sofa. “Ini sudah terlalu larut, tidak, ini bahkan sudah pagi.”

 

“Tidak, sebaiknya aku kembali saja.” Dahyun menarik tangannya, mengusap kedua pipinya beberapa kali seolah memastikan tidak ada jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa. Minho mengamati dalam diam, tidak berusaha untuk menahan Dahyun yang tampak sudah siap beranjak dari kursinya. “Aku akan mengirim pesan kalau aku sudah sampai di apartemen.”

 

Dengan itu Minho beranjak, disusul dengan Dahyun yang berjalan bersisian menuju pintu apartemennya. Dadanya terasa sesak tapi hampa di saat yang hampir bersamaan dan anak laki-laki itu masih tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Bahkan ketika Dahyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menunduk, menggumamkan beberapa kalimat singkat, otaknya tidak berhasil memproses apa yang berlangsung.

 

_Sialan_.

 

“Hati-hati di jalan.” Hanya itu yang disadari meluncur dari bibir dan kedua matanya menangkap sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kim Dahyun.

 

Senyum itu kemudian berubah menjadi samar, tergantikan dengan punggung yang makin lama makin menjauh seiring Dahyun berjalan mendekati lift. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan di ambang pintu apartemen, seolah ada urgensi yang membuat anak laki-laki itu harus memastikan bahwa Dahyun benar-benar masuk lift dan setelah anak perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangan, Minho berjalan kembali ke dalam apartemen.

 

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, melewati meja makan dan mangkuk kosong yang seolah mencemoohnya. Dengan gerakan singkat, Minho membuka salah satu kabinet, berusaha mencari dimana dia menyimpan botol berisi obat tidur. Bukan hal yang sulit mengingat kabinet di dapurnya tidak berisi banyak hal, dalam waktu singkat Minho sudah berada di depan komputernya lagi.

 

_Sialan_.

 

Sekarang layar komputer juga seolah mengejeknya, barisan kata yang beberapa saat lalu diketiknya terasa tidak masuk akal dan dia kembali membenci dirinya sendiri. Dengan serampangan membuka botol, mengeluarkan beberapa tablet obat tidur di telapak tangannya.

 

( _Satu, dua, tiga.._ )

 

Butuh berapa banyak tablet untuk membuatnya tertidur lelap? Butuh berapa banyak tablet untuk membuat suara-suara di dalam kepalanya diam? Mungkin lima? Tidak, lima tablet hanya akan membuatnya terlelap selama satu atau dua hari. Mungkin sepuluh atau dua puluh? Sialan, apakah tabletnya tersisa sebanyak itu?

 

( _Tidak berguna._ )

 

Lee Minho mengerang frustrasi, detak jantungnya mendadak tidak beraturan dan dia tahu kalau genggaman tangannya gemetar. Dua puluh, mungkin dia butuh dua puluh tablet untuk menghentikan seluruh suara yang saling sahut-menyahut di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin dia butuh lebih banyak agar prosesnya lebih cepat? Entahlah, Minho tidak yakin. Entahlah, dia tidak berguna.

 

( _Satu, dua, lima, sepuluh,_ )

 

Tablet-tablet berwarna putih itu disusun di atas meja, dibuat seolah mereka tengah berbaris untuk sebuah upacara penting. Ada tujuh belas. _Sialan_. Jumlahnya kurang dari dua puluh. Deru napasnya cepat dan pendek, tangannya masih gemetaran dan ketika anak laki-laki itu menoleh dia mendapati Sooni yang tengah menatapnya. Suaranya tercekat dan kucing peliharaannya itu beringsut mendekat, bergelung di sekitar kakinya. Mengeluskan kepala dan ekor ke kaki anak laki-laki itu berulang kali.

 

Lee Minho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, bahkan setelah sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari balik tirai jendela apartemen dan deru napasnya mulai kembali teratur. Satu hal yang bisa dipastikan hanyalah bahwa Kim Dahyun tidak pernah mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya.

 

 

 

 

**_.end._ **


End file.
